INT Trail Angels
List of trail angels in HEBREW Water in the Negev desert Services on the INT Instructions for Hikers This is the only updated list of trail angels. It is updated based on the Hebrew list which is maintained by the trail angels. All other lists on the www , are not up to date, some of them are poorly maintained, and all of them are managed by the site owners. Please check also the low cost accommodations and B&B. ''' Trail angels are good people along the Israel National Trail (INT) who open their hearts and their homes for hikers on the INT, free of charge. There are places that charge low prices for accommodaitons, they are listed on a separate page. You will be staying at private homes, rooms in Kibutzim, or sleep on the back or front lawn in your sleeping bag. In most places you can take a shower use the rest rooms, sometimes use the internet and occasionally cook your dinner inside the house. In some places you can have breakfast for a low fee. Pillows, blankets or sheets are not provided by trail angels. Please maintain during the hike a reasonable personal hygiene. Upon arrival to a trail angel take extra effort to remove unpleasant odours in the shower, and wash your clothes. Do not feel offended if you are asked to take an extra shower. Thanks for your understanding. '''The list of trail angels is arranged from Dan in the north to Eilat in the south. Please contact the trail angel at least 48 hours prior to arrival and not after 21:00. If you need to cancel your arrival please call the trail angel as soon as possible. Some trail angels observe the Shabbat (Saturday)and Jewish Holidays, they are identified on the list as SHO. In such cases we kindly ask you to arrive on Friday at least 1 hour before sunset and to stay until after sunset on Saturday uless the trail angel agrees otherwise. If the (religious) trail angel lives close to the INT they will usually not object if you leave the house on Saturday morning on foot. Please inquire when contacting the trail angels. Do not call places where the Shabbat and Jewish holidays are observed, between: Friday 1 hour before sunset to Saturday 1 hour after sunset. The same applies to Jewish holidays: Rosh Hashana (the Jewish new year), Yom Kippur, Sukkot, Passover, and Shavuot. 'Please arrive and leave at a reasonable time of the day. Do not smoke while staying with a trail angel. On the morning of your departure please clean the room and leave it in a proper condition. Most trail angels are not charging for the stay but they do have to maintain the place. To help maintain the place '''please leave NIS 20/person or more when you leave. Thank you '.. Places are listed from north to south. If you can't find the exact location of a village using the maps / index in the guide, it might be slightly off the map. '''The list is continuosly updated. Please check as you hike to verify the most recent updates. There is a list of low cost accommodations. Please review under tab #5. In the desert there are several water caching and pickup service providers, this service is not free of charge. Instructions for Trail Angels Please read the instructions on the HEBREW list ,before you make a listing here. Thank you. Trail Passport Places where you can get a stamp in the passport are identified in the list. The passport can be obtained at the following places: *The SPNI offices in Tel Aviv. tel - 036388719 Naomi, or by e-mail: shvil@spni.org.il *Trail head in Kibbutz Dan - Beit Ussishkin *Mitzpe Ramon field school tel.: 08-6588615 *Trail head in Eilat - field school tel: 08-6372021 Abbreviations : Mail Drop - MD : Laundry - L''' : Internet - '''I : Shower - S''' : Meals - Not alwyas free of charge - '''M : Saturdays and Holidays Observed. - SHO Indicates a religious family/community. Please do not call on Jewish holidays and eves. They will usually host for the duration of the holiday. List of low cost accommodations + B&B List of low cost accommodations Bed & Breakfast Last update December 1, 2018 From Kibbutz Dan to Yagur *'Kibbutz Dan '''Grocery store. **Sleep & Shower in the gym or at angel's home. Roni 052-8357014. Text a message or whatsapp '''only'. **Up to 6 hikers sleep in a room on a bed & mattresses, shower. Dor - 0544444175 & 0508334327 *'Beit Ussishkin' - Trailhead in kibbutz Dan- Stamp * Kibbutz Dafna - Up to 10 hikers, sleep in a wooden hut on mattresses, fruit orchard, shower, kitchenette, text only please. Assaf - 058-5052288 * Maayan Barukh * For 2 hikers, sleep, shower, meals, internet. Keren: 0523641633. keren9988@gmail.com * Up to 4 hikers. Sofa and mattresses. Sleep, shower. Liraz - 0524657250 * Beit Hillel - '''2-3 hikers in the house, sleep & shower. Sivan - 0502427755 * '''She'ar Yeshuv - Up to 4 hikers. Shower, keep kosher. Daniel - 0532311911 (no whatsapp). Kfar Yovel - '''Sleep & shower. 2-3 hikers. Alex - 0523456945 : '''Metula : Sleep, shower, internet, laundry. Pickup - drop off possible. - Noam - 0524370494 : Sleep, shower, laundry, interent, kosher food. Possible on weekends and holidays too. Yifat 0547553167, Michal 0546464423 : Sleep, shower, internet, food (kosher), laundry. Weekends too if possible, Tehila - 0543349885, Hila - 0546377135 : Up to 3 hikers - Sleep, shower, meals, pickup drop off optional. Keren: 0523641633 keren9988@gmail.com : Up to 3 hikers. Sleep, shower, laundry, grocery store, pub, pickup drop off optional. Tali: 0507214708 Aya: 0502244803 : Meshek Ziv'oni farm - 2 km north of Kfar Gileadi. 24/7. Sleep in your sleeping bag. Kitchen, shower. No whatsapp. Dan 050-6404769. : Margaliot ' : Double bed + sofa. Shower, food, pickup / drop off . Almog - 0544914542; Shai - 0507775366 : Beit Habad - Meals,laundry, shower, Erez - 0502820513; Renana - 0543387706 : Thru hikers only. Sleep ,shower, internet ,laundry, a ride from/back to the trail. liel- 0547746815 :'Kiryat Shemona :Sleep, shower, kosher meals, internet. Weekends possible. Efrat - 0523348232 :Sleep, pickup possible - Menahem - 0522661932 :Sleep, shower, laundry, a room for 3 in a bed. (Not on Tuesdays & Thursdays). Yaacov - 0587747368 :Mishkenot Haroim - Refill water, if empty notify Hananiya. Goat cheese available - Hananiya 0505272422 :Kibbutz Iftah - Minimarket - 7-19. Studio apartment. Double sleeper sofa + mattress, shower, kitchen, internet, luandry. Pickup / drop off from Yesha junction if possible. Nurit: 052-3315569 :Ramot Naftali ''' :A room for INT thru hikers only, please call in advance. Shower, restroom, mattresses, kitchen. In the area of the grocery store. '''S Contact Shimon 0507379218. Bettina: 050-3201111. Anat - 0507438192 ; Aliza - 0542055172; Pls. get to the village center and call. If you volunteer for 1 day - ecological project - you'll get 3 meals (free), beer and more. Talk to Shimon: 050-7379218 . :Yir'on - Stamp '''A room for hikers '''NIS 10. 0547768364 Shlomi. :Kerem Ben Zimra - ~1.5 off the INT. Sleep, shower, meal. All week. Amir - 052-6536375 :Kibbutz Bar'am - A room for up to 8 hikers. Yehuda 052-8313013 :Kibbutz Ziv'On - A room for 6 hikers. Shower, internet, laundry. Pickup/drop off if possible. Avihai - 0526445582 :Nahal Ziv'on - Sleep in a tent. 6 minutes from the INT. Mattresses, hot shower, electricity, kitchen, buy food. Yuval - 058-7700798. Please text for directions. :Bar Yohai - SHO. Sleep, shower recharge your cell phone. Aviel Amior - 0526446434 :Tzfat :Margolin family up to 3 hikers. SHO - 04-6922705 margolinzefat@gmail.com :SHO. Up to 4 hikers. Sunday to Wednesday only. Not on Thursdays. Sleep, shower, beds & mattresses. Pickup sometimes, food occasionally . Sometimes host for a weekend. Yael - 052-8930400. :SHO - Up to 3 hikers. Sleep, shower, meals. Drori family. 054-8048602, 054-9103046. carlebach@drori.org :.Ascent Inn SHO - 3 hrs. community volunteering is required. Separate rooms for Boys and girls. 0773601101 whatsapp: 0587701659 :SHO. Sleep in our apartment. Up to 10 hikers. Lior - 0507176580 :SHO, 'Laundry, Internet, Shower, spend Shabbos. Up to 3 hikers, 2 twin sized beds. Family room. Meira & Michal 058-661-1239, 058-661-1238 :'Kibbutz Ginosar - Sleep on the grass across the pub, toilet (24/7), ~200 m from the sea of Galilee, small supermarket (7am-7pm Sun-Thu). Saar - 054-361-1029 :Tiberias ' :Sleep, shower and all you need. Naftali - 0522850846; Rachel - 0544842725; If no answer pls. txt. Rachel. :A room with a view for 2 hikers, 10 min. walk from the INT. Shower, use the kitchen. Uri - 0506573454. :'Kinneret (village of) sleep shower all your needs. Micky Cohensius - 052-2479057 :Kibbutz Kinneret - Rob Roy canoes, for thru hikers only. Sleep on the lawn, rest rooms, water. Please call before 16:00 052-2413176. :Beit Zera :1.5 km from the INT (Map 7). Cross the Jordan river on a bridge, a trail leads to the kibbutz. A room for hikers. Couch & mattress, pub, shower. If I'm not there: 1. Call me for key. 2. Use a double bed. Ohad: 0526433235. :Menahamia - 2.5 km east off the INT. :Shower,sleep, laundry, grocery store. Tehila (not available on Saturday) - 0528812828; Regev - 050-7436670 :For a solo hiker, shower, internet, laundry. Michael - 052-4335336 :Yavneel - Religious community, SHO. Grocery store to midnight. Sleep/Shower in 2 rooms with beds. Avner - 0504109071. :Ramat Yavneel - Day 8 @ ~ km 9.5 & day 39s @ ~km 16 in the guide. 50 m north of Ye'ela grove and south of a dirt road (red trail marker) that goes between Yavneel to Menahamia: Sleep in tents, water. Please close the gate behind you. Sani: 050-6688830 :Kfar Kisch - Keekale's hut - Up to 15 hikers. Mattresses, shower, refrigerator, cook your own meal. 0523986703 :Ein Dor 'The Green House: Shower, kitchen, laundry. Yosi - 053-7620749 :'Kfar Tavor - 'Up to 3 hikers, sleep inside or on the lawn, shower. Dvir family - 054-2474784 :'Nazareth Illit :Tavor Academy: Up to 6 hikers. Shower, meals, sleep & rescue. Not in July & August. Yael: 052-6296997 :SHO. Ben David family. Sleep, shower, internet, use the frige, laundry, Golan: 0509460010, Yael: 0545834539 :Mesh-had :Coffe & refill water at the western exit from the vilage. Grocery store - Halil 052-8824622 :Coffe, refill water, advice. Mar'ee Mufak - Tourguide - 050-2385649 :Hoshaya - It is a religious community :Tali - SHO S''' 054-7545012 :Sleep in a room or on the lawn. Shower, WIFI etc. Avishai and Milka - 0507737778 : Liora Levi - Sleep & shower - 0522618070 : Aliza - SHO '''S 058-6462991 : Yaacov - SHO S''' 050-6283079 : Menahem - SHO '''S - Large tent 054-3000788 : Ela and Dubi - SHO Sleep, shower, and more. 0507362648 : Yosi and Lea Levi - SHO 054-4856331 : Sleep, shower &more. Orna and Doron 052-2720441 : Sleep, shower, laundry & what you need. Aliza Marmor - 0542080701 : Zippori : 057-7762105 Sleep on the lawn : Large tent, shower, hot meals, laundry, comfortable sleeping. 7 days a week. Yakir - 0522300532. Resh Lakish olive produce - Sleep at their yard, S''' - 052-8454662, 04-6465021 Up to 5 hikers. Sleep, shower, hot meals, pick up/drop off, laundry. Eran: 054-5932159 : '''Hinaton - Up to 3 hikers, pickup/drop off from the Movil junction. Shower, meal. Kosher kitchen. : Bashan - 04-6893303, 058-6793201 : Shimshit : Shower, meal, sleep in a room. Pickup/drop off. Interent. Efrat - 0523747564 : Up to 3 hikers. Non smokers only. Shower, cook your meal. Pickup/drop off. Moshe -0528588828 : Up to 3 hiekrs. Sleep, shower, cook your meal. Pickup/drop off. Aliza - 0523350493 : Moreshet - SHO. 15 minutes drive from the INT. Sleep, shjower. Weekends too if possible for SHO only. Shabtai - 0523246827 : Alon Hagalil ''' : Camping site for thru hikers only - 0508242444, 04-9869888 : Fresco - camp out. Restrooms, internet, elctricity, grocery store, sink, Alon - 050-5404258 : Wagner family, up to 3 hikers in a room. Shower, meal. Gilad - 054-7917223 : Bans family. Up to 4 hikers in a room. Einat - 050-2263734 : Peleg family - up to 6 hikers. Shower, meals or use the kitchen. Lilach - 0547285757. Not on weekends. : Zusman family. up to 4 hikers. Shower & Kitchen. Rachel - 0547282468; Noga - 0586040800 : Yehi-Shalom family – Room for 2 hikers + shower Oren 054-3156150. : '''Harduf - '''Sleep, shower, laundry, food. Volunteering with people with special needs is welcome. Esti - 0544562186; Tzahi - 0525701637. : '''Kaabiya Tabash :Shower, food and sleep - Sharon - 0543128425 Sunday to Tuesdy only. : Hussein - Grocery store by the house. Sleep on the ground floor.04-6656630. : Givat Ella - '''(10 min from Movil junction) : Shavit Family Orly and Gady -optional pickup, sleep - 0542021725 : Sleep, shower, laundry, internet, coffee. Grocery store. Bak family - 0544409513 : '''Alonei Aba - : Moti 052-6464909 : Sleep & shower. Eran - 0546211433 Tiv'on : Up to 2 hikers. Shower, use the kitchen. Pickup /drop off optional. Aviv - 0528606204 : Michal and Ran Sadeh - Sleep, shower, meals - 052-5678785 : Shomer Family. 052-5554948, a room for 2 & shower, grocery store. 1 km from the trail : Up to 8 hikers. Sleep, shower, cook your meal. Daliya - 0503117123. : Up to 4 hikers. Liat - 0524775218 : Sleep, shower, meal. Revital - 050-8529444 : Kfar Hassidim '''Supermarket. :* Tea, rest area, water, Ben Azar - on the INT. :* Up to 3 hikers. Sleep, shower, internet, meal (occasionally), beer, on the INT. Omri - 052-5783640 :* Up to 5, in an ethiopian traditional hut. Amara - 050-8688891 :* Up to 2 hikers. Sleep, shower. Non kosher. Bomard family - 0545817816, 04-9847388 :* For 1 hiker. Shower, internet, meals. On the INT. Or - 052-5623885; Maor - 054-7993630 : '''Nesher : 2-3 hikers. Kosher kitchen. Pickup/drop off. Shira - 0547880620. : Yagur : Sleep (in/out), shower, restrooms, WIFI, refrigerator. Omer: 054-5618136 : Sleep on the porch / lawn. Shower. Liat - 0522266340. From Haifa to Tel Aviv *'Isfiya - '''Matan- a room for hikers. Shower and dinner - 0558861515 : '''Haifa' :2-3 hikers. Sleep, shower, laundry, internet. Pickup/drop off. Nofar: 0545700217 :Gabi Sagi on weekends only. Pickup drop off. 0526904058 L, I, M, S : SHO, up to 3 hikers. 20 minutes drive from the INT. Pickup drop off availalbel. Michal - 0548185621 : Pickup & drop off. Laundry, internet, shower. Moran and Atalia, 0549732035 : Sleep, shower, pickup and drop off. 15 min. drive from the trail. 052-3142162 (Tzvika), 054-7894543 (Ron) : 20 min. by bus from the INT. Stay for a day off too. Shower, sleep, internet, laundry. Ataliya - 0549732035 Moran - 050-9505584 : Pickup/drop off. I keep Kosher. Sleep, meal, laundry. Naama: Whatsapp 0506443211. : 20 min. by bus from Isfiya. Sleep, shower, coffee, internet. Up to 5 hikers. Yonatan - 0524687772 or 0545247985. : 20 min by bus from INT. Sleep, shower; laundry, internet. Including weekends. 0546710131 (Ido) , 0524766204 (Ofri). : Shower,use kitchen, TV. Weekends too. Tal - 0549249640 Alon - 0549806081 : Carmel woods - Shower, sleep outside. Ami - 050-5339580 : Beit Oren : 2 km off the trail. Hot shower, kitchen. Ran 052261878 : SHO. Up to 3 hikers. Shower, sleep, kosher kitchen, laundry. Occasionally pickup /drop off. Roi - 0546376926; Dvir - 0525663672; Shim'on - 0545523167 : Megadim - 2 km from the INT north on route 4 from Oren junction (Map B). Sleep, shower, use the kithcen. Dori & Einav - 0542198765 : Nir Etzion - '''Nehemia and Ada Rassel SHO 0505738324, 0506765841 : '''Ein Hod : SHO - Hedi Shmueli S , 049842339 , 0505252778 : Mira and Giora - Sleep on the lawn, shower, restroom, kitchen , cell phone charge, 04-9842702, 054-6696366 : Khan Yotam - SHO. 04-9842912 : Up to 4 hikers inside the house or on the yard. Shower, laundry, use the kitchen. Dalit 054-3104940. : Ein Ayala - Sleep in a large tent. Shower, restrooms. Not available on Thursdays. Osnat - 0546324275 : Zikhron Yaacov : Hagege family - SHO 'Shower, laundry, pickup/dropoff, meals, available weekends and holidays only. Up to 5 hikers. 0546442207 : Sleep & shower for 2. More outside. Michael - 0544689427 : Room for 2 hikers, more on the yard. 7 days a week. Levit family. Sleep, shower, food (kosher), wahser, dryer, supermarket nearby. pickup/drop off. Reuven: 058-4077888 : NIS 5. Up to 4 hikers. Pickup if possible. Shower, internet, cook your meals, laundry. whatsapp/text please. Nati: 054-4881984 : Ben-Ari family- Up to 3 non smoking hikers. 1 km. from the Shvil, '''I'nternet, 'S'hower, English speakers, Pick up possible, Weekdays only, please arrive after 18:00. Noa: 052-3900119, Ofer: 054-6547947. : Livny family - 15 min from the trail. 1-3 people. Shower, Internet, Food, Benny 052-2679635 : '''Giv'at Ada '''Shower, Laundry, Hot Meal, Sleep, Internet, Mail Drop, Pickup/Drop Off from the Trail. Up to 3 Hikers. 04-6208899, Noa - 053-2217149, Noam - 052-3796636 noams9@014.net.il : '''Aviel - Seperate unit. Shower, sleep, laundry. Pickup / drop off. Nurit - 0505702686 : Binyamina : The solar guarden Sleep, shower, internet. Yaniv - 052-3300212, Guri - 072-2612211, : Sleep, shower, meal. Gil - 050854211 : Katz family 1 km from the trail , shower, sleep, internet, meals, Ruti - 0547701963 : Shmuelevitch family - Sleep, shower, internet. Pickup and meals if possible. Ronit - 050-2002628 : Lavi family - SHO, up to 3 hikers. 10 min. walk from Hataninim bridge. Shower, meal, internet. Sterni - 052-4448530 : Yair & Ofra Sadeh - Pick up from the trail. Always happy to host. Yair - 052-6815390 : Amnon & Maya Harel - Shower, Internet. Camp on the lawn or under a pergola. 10 minutes walk from Taninim stream train bridge. Amnon - 052-2342808 : Beit Hananiya : Sleep, shower, interenet. Tal & Arnon: 052-5288588 : Sleep inor out. Shower, use litchen. Irit - 0543294310 : Sleep in or out. Sigal - 0546513497 : Sleep on the lawn. Must coordinate at tel: 04-6361157 : Ma'agan Michael : Sleep in the house, shower, laundry. 054-8038979 : Up to 3 hikers. Shower, kitchen, internet. Lior - 0526086855 : For 2 hikers. Shower, laundry, meals. Rachel - 0522242847 Uzi - 0522465749. : Caesarea ''' : 1-2 hikers. Pickup & drop off.shower,laundry,meals. Varda & Avi 052-2530360; 052-4278278 : Sleeping room and shower. Yali - 0544400046 : 1.5 km from the INT. Up to 2 hikers. Sleep, shower, meal, TV. Orly - 054-9809988 : SHO. Up to 4 hikers. 1.5 km off the INT. Sleep, shower, kosher food, internet. Can stay for a weekend. Yeni: 0527586891 please whatsapp. : Double bed, hot shower. Ravit : 0543470403 : '''Sedot Yam : 1-2 hikers. Sleep, shower. Ofer: 0503137261. No answer? Pls. txt or whatsapp. : Shower, cook your meal in th ekitchen. Sleep on the lawn. Hod - 0524768873 : Giv'at Olga : Matan and Shlomit, 2 mins from the beach. I''' , 'S, ' '''L. Tent outside on the yard. internet and hot shower. 054-5594757, 052-4160014. Spanish, French, English , deaf welcome. : Mai & Nir 5 minutes from the beach, happy to host. 0546292020 \0547209447 : Tamar - SHO - Sleep (outside/inside), shower 0549982729 : 3-5 hikers clsoe to the INT and the sea. Nofar - 0509280061 Lilia - 0546807929 : Up to 4 hikers on a couch or mattresses. 8 minutes from the beach. Dekel 0549732093. : Up to 3 hikers, hot shower, bed. 5 minutes from the trail. Nimrod 0507877834; Aviv 0546966513 : Hadera ''' : Bar and Matan Messika - Up to 8 hikers. 050-5974092 ,052-8019853. : Amsalem family, pickup/drop off, sleep, shower, internet, laundry, food, Shira: 052-6651256 : SHO. City center. Pickup/Dropoff when possible. 2-4 hikers, more outside on the lawn. Sleep, shower, laundry. Hadas: 052-3292240 : '''Adama farm in the Hadera forest - Refill water. Stay for more than 1 night in return for work on the farm. Yael - 0544530848; Bar - 0543177387 : Kfar Ha'Roe - SHO Sleep, laundry, shower, food. You're invited to spend the Saturday. Pickup/drop off when possible. Israel - 0526070070 : Kfar Vitkin - Shower, sleep on the lawn. Yuval - 0528724767. : Haogen - For 2 hikers. on matresses. Cook your meals, shower ,0549526010 text pls. tamaraa889@gmail.com : Kfar Monash - Pickup / Drop off. Sleep on matresses or on the yard. Shower, meal, internet.Grocery store. Dror - 0528619965 : Mikhmoret - 2 hikers on the yard. Shower, interent. Eyal - 0508666632 : Aviha'il - '''Hermon family 09-8616095, S, M. 057-8170289/ 15 minutes from the INT. Pickup drop off. : '''Shoshanat Ha'amakim '''A gazebo for 2 hikers. Shower and meal. 5 minutes from the INT. Niv: 0509514953 : '''Netanya : SHO. Sleep, shower, internet. In the center, stay for a Saturday. Shlomo - 0549473374 : SHO. Up to 4, sleep in the house or on the yard in a tent. Shower, internet, food, grocery store. Pickup if possible, Inbal 0556669543. : Even Yehuda - Uri 0524001050 Internet, shower, pickup and drop off at Poleg : Kibbutz Yakum ''' : '''S, L, I, M, MD. Up to 4 hikers in 2 double beds. By the INT. Kareene & Gil (Geeks, INT and WHW veterans) : 054-4313373, pickups/drop-offs if possible. Non smokers only please. : Up to 2 hikers by the INT. Shower, laundry, kitchen, refrigerator. Roy - 054-5208350 : Kibbutz Shfa'im ' : Noam and Alona - Shower, Laundry (sleeping is not possible). 054-6605354 : Sleep, food, shower, Tali and Haim, SHO - 052-5731723. : '''Rishpon ' : Up to 4 hikers. '''S, I, M Nakhshon - 0542440655 : Tent + two beds. Shower, cook your meals and coffee. Jacob 0545245884 : Up to 4 in beds. Shower, food, internet. Neta - 0524824029; Joe - 0523344904. : Raanana : Pickup/drop off 10 min from Herzliya beach. Shower, beds, food. Anat and Ami - 050-2902973; 050-5339580 : Pickup/drop off. Sleep, shower, laundry, internet. Eilon - 0533324833 : Herzlia ''' : Herzlia Sea Scouts, on the INT. Sleep, hot shower, electricity, internet. Noam -054-2440790 : Former INT hiker. 15 min by bus from the INT. Shower, laundry, kitchen, grocery. Up to 4. Pls. text 054-4458833 Amit Har Paz. : Former INT hiker. UP to 5 hikers. 10 min. by bus from the beach, pickup possible. Shower, laundry, meal. Ofek - 0543008852. Pls. whatsapp. : Two couples + 5-6 in sleeping bags. Kosher. Yaacov - 0523633242 : SHO. 7 min. walking from Morasha junction. Up to 3 hikers. Shower, meal, laundry. Avidan - 0546344896 : '''Tel Aviv : City center in Neve Tzedek - Up to 4 hikers. Sleep, shower food (Non kosher). Restaurants in the area. Text or whatsapp: 052-8239924. : Up to 3 hikers. 15 min. walk from the INT or bus #5. Sleep, shower, kitchen. Sahar: 0542897811 Sharon: 0526085853 : By the Habima theater. Only on weekends. sleep on mattresses, kosher food, Lea - 0549933399 : Emil Zola street. for 2,sleep, shower,internet. Zohar: 0542332755 : Nordau str. & Dizengoff. 5 minutes by bus from the INT ( TLV Harbor). 1-2 hikers sleeper sofa, shower, internet, use kitchen, TV. Yochai - 0508854434. : Up to 4 hikers. Sleep, shower, internet, food. Deeno: 054-6715949. : 1-3 hikers. Close to the INT. Sleep, shower, coffee, internet. Gil'ad - 054-5598648. : Close to Dizengoff center. Large yard where you can stay. Gili - 0545764347 : By the Carmel fruit market - Porch on the roof. Up to 4. All you need. Avi - 050-355-5209; Oren: 050-524-6605 : SHO. Up to 5 hikers, two minutes from the INT by the Yarkon river. Shower, use the kiotchen. Saturdays too. Emuna - 0546736899 From Ramat Gan to Beit Guvrin *'Ramat Gan ' *Sleep, shower, food, internet. Ilana and Michel - 054-3977360 *Up to 4 hikers. Sleep, shower, internet, use the kitchen. Tom - 052-8505093 *15 minutes from the trail. Sleep for 3 in the living room. More in sleepingbags. Shower, use kitchen, internet.laundry. Weekends too. Dana - 052-2348191; Amir - 054-7980236. *'Pardes Katz' - Close to the Yarkon and Ayalon shopping center. Students' community. Sleep, shower, internet, weekends to. Liat - 058-7231194 *'Hagor' - (close to Afek park)- Elad 054-4753369, 054-2432904 *'Hod Hasharon' :1 km from trail S, L, I, M 050-6617118 Arad :Yael - Sleep, laundry, shower 0549732169 :Neve Yarak :Up to 3 hikers. Sleep, shower, food, internet, grocery store. Pickup/drop off. Pnini - 0523665991 :Up to 6 hikers - mattresses, S,I,M, grocery store. Yotam - 0509388547 :Rosh Ha'ayin :Up to 6 hikers, beds, shower, internet. The Saar family (Dvir) 054-4444530 : 2 Hikers, sleep, shower, internet, meals, pickup/drop off Yanai- 054-6522343 : Petah Tikva ''' Up to 4 hikers. Pickup / drop off. Meals, internet, weekends too. Sapir - 0524401225, Moni - 0505305842 : Pickup from the Baptists' village. Up to 4 in a room. Shower, meals, laundry, supermarket. Nava 054-4564260. Shmuel 054-6733764 : '''Kfar Sirkin : S, I Tami and Ya'ir Koren 03-9327631, 052-8776814 : Sleep, shower , meal. Maya & Shai - 0546401064 / 0547480946. : South of Kfar Sirkin - Amishav - (SHO) Up to 3 hikers . Shower & meals. Possible to stay on weekends. Eyal - 0544626779 : South of Kfar Sirkin - Amishav - (SHO) - Up to 2 hikers, Saturdays too. Shower & meal. Dudi - 054-6737238 : El'ad - SHO - Up to 5 hikers, shower, laundry, meals, supermarket nearby. Ilai - 0508282298 : Mazor : Ronit & Dani Pearl -shower stamp - 052-4371780, 03-9320623 : Renan and Neta Rozov - 050-6424230 , 050-5218775 : Magshimim S''' - Karmit - 052366871, Oren 052-3689724, Pick up, drop off, meals. : '''Nehalim Sleep, shower, internet, grocery store. Asaf 0526000707 : Shoham : Avishag SHO. 050-7888567. up to 4. Shower. : Kislev family. SHO. Not on Saurdays, for 2 hikers. Pickup/drop off possible. 052-5773800 : Asulin family - SHO - up to 4. Sleep, shower, meals, pickup dropoff . Orly 052-6640625, Shlomo 054-3266399 : Nahmani family - A room for 2 hikers. S''' 10 minutes from the trail. 054-5477291 / 03-9772992 : Halperin family - SHO - '''S, M Not on Saturdays - 0523586565 : Yehuda Gefen - SHO - S, L, I Not on Saturdays - 052-4205394 : On weekends only. A room for 2-4 hikers. Sleep, shower, internet, food, laundry, pick up and drop off Roni: 0547978797. : A room for two on weekends 3 on weekdays. Naama - 050-3399820 : Gabai family. 2 inside, up to 6 outside. Sleep, shower, internet, food, laundry. Shabtai & Adina - 054-6505004 : Stern family. SHO. 4 hikers on week days 2 on weekends. Sleep, laundry if possible, meal, shower. Pickup drop off possible. Tirza - 050-9794050. Pls. call in advance. Modi'in. : L, I Noa - 050-2157442 Shay - 050-5764646, 2-3 people, meals. Pickup and drop off. : Up to 4 hikers. Sleep, shower, laundry, use kitchen, supermarket, pickup/drop off when possible. Yokhi: 0506527973. Please do not call after 21:30. : Macabim-Reut '''Pickup and drop off available. '''S, L, I, M Sarah - 054-2311676 : Gimzo ''' : SHO. Up to 3 hikers, sleep, shower. Ariel 054-2383937, Tal - 052-8119900 : SHO. Sleep, shower, meal, laundry. Adi & Niva - 050-6216985 '''Lod : SHO, Food, sleep internet. Can stay all weekend. Will pickup from the trail. Zohar - 0506256147 : Pickup drop off, sleep, shower, laundry, grocery store. David - 0526611815; Tomer - 0503222470; Amir - 0542440493 : Ben Shemen ''' : The Shai family up to 4 hikers. Pickup and drop off. Sleep, shower, internet. 050-9054002 , 050-6278603 : Shasho family - pickup & drop off, sleep, shower, internet and laundry, up to 4-5 hikers Shlomi 050-6775550, Dalit 050-9199747 : Up to 6 hikers, sleep, shower, food. Einav - 0544981500 : '''Sha'alvim - '''a religious community : SHO - but you can arrive on Saturday too. Yael 050-7406890 - '''S :SHO Rachelli 0545672340 :SHO. Sleep, shower,internet - Atara 050-6859533; Yossi 0507123544 :SHO - 2-4 hikers. Sleep, shower. 2 rooms in a house, 4 beds. Hannah - 050-2023535 :Beit Hashmonai :Shower, sleep, Gilo family. Pickup and drop off possible when at home. Michal 0524884848, 089212628 :Bed for 2 hikers or set a tent + mattresses on the yard. Shower, meal, wifi. Weekdens too. Keren - 0543339467 Tzahi - 050-6474284. Pickup/drop off when possible. Mishmar Ayalon - Up to 4 hikers. Shower, pickup, drop off if possible, internet, Avital & Shahar 0542-8916006 * Messilat Zion '''- The Ahim (brother's) farm - Sleep, shower, water, food, WIFI. Groups too. Ramiel: 0526070029 * '''Beit Shemesh - SHO, up to 4, sleep, shower, hot meal. Saturday too. Pls. don't call on Sat. pickup/drop off when possible. Daniel - 0545512190. * Beit Meir * SHO. 500 meters from the INT. Host on weekends too. Orit - 02-5796026; Ohad - 0508860751 * Sleep outside the house under an open sided shed. Shower, restroom, WIFI. Avigail - 050-6939140 * Sleep, shower and more. Abraham - 0587690044 * Sha'ar Haguy farm (Beit Hamash'evot): Map 23 in the guide. 1 mile off the INT down from Mt. Orna on an unmarked dirt road. A room with a double bed + 2 mattresses. Shower, laundry, WIFI, food, campfire possible. Dan: 0543196929 Korin: 0523795195. * Ma'ale Hahamisha - Contact : Shalom - 058-4384005 * Giv'at Yearim * A room for 3 hikers. Shower, use the kitchen, laundry, internet. - Amit - 0509940070; Avigail - 0527250919 * Up to 15 hikers sleep on mattresses. Sun-Thu only. Shower. Tal : 0502827733. * Tzova - A room for hikers, 6 beds. Shower & coffee. Shiloh 0535282892 *'Mevasseret Zion' - 3 km off trail from the Sataf : Alon - I, S, M When possible will pickup from the Sataf - 0528636590 : Meir - will pickup from the Sataf,0505215299 I, S, L, M : Sleep, restrooms, Tamir - 0502279106. : Sataf - Coffee shop - restrooms, water and stamp : Beit Za'it - Up to 4 hikers. Shower, internet. Possible to cook. Tom - 0506763763 : Hadassa medical center ~ 1 mile from the INT in Ein Kerem. 2 rooms, 5 beds & matresses, kitchen, shower, shopping cener, restaurant, coffee shop & minimarket. angels@hadassah.org.il .Tel: - 02-6777677. After the voice message press 1''' and leave your tel. number, arrival date and number of hikers, you will be contacted. : '''Even Sapir : Libat Bar-Lev - I have a double sofa bed in the living room, up to 2 hikers. Shower, Internet, laundry, kitchen ' L, I, S, M' 052-8512995 : Amir Baumfeld - Sleep. 200 m from Ein Hindak. 0509429289 :Two double beds. Shower, internet, food , laundry. Shooshan 0508846854, Yaakov 054-5881434 home 02-5631603 : Shay and Eynat. Sleep in the living room - 2 hikers. 0549777067 : Jerusalem : Baq'a - Former INT hikers. Hanan'el - 0528884962 Sar'el - 0527721688. Pls. don't call on Saturdays. : Liat - Kosher food 054-5851983 : Rasko neighborhood, Herzog street. Former INT hikers. 2 sofas / matt. Omer - 0506652800 : Shirli and Gideon S, M 02-6784230 / 0506233595 : Talpiot - Noam 0547610229 : Nahalaot - 2 former INT hikers. Up to 3 in our flat, optional set a tent on the porch. Shower, kitchen, laundry. Noam: 0548119950 : Malha - 2 km from Ein Lavan. Up to 3 hikers. Pickup/drop off only if possible. Sleep, shower, meal sometimes if possible. Hagai - (former INT hiker) - 0503955445 : Kiryat Menahem - Do not call on Saturdays and Holidays. Doron - 0504700904 Tehila - 0526122054 : Tzur Hadassa : Sharon 0542801938 Up to four hikers, meals, showers, internet, close to shop. : Avi - Sleep & shower 02-5340883 : Sleep, shower, laundry. Revital - 054-7346962 : SHO, 3 beds, shower, laundry, meals, all week. Naama - 0544505191 : SHO, Up to 4 hikers. Shower, vegan meal, all week, grocery store, easy access on route 375. Sagi - 052-3852099 : Sleep, shower, meal, weekend too. Erez - 0523830666; Irit - 0544499908 : Bar Giora : Kosher food, internet, shower ,sleep Elyashiv 052-8321402 , Hadar 052-8530571 02-6410492 :Sleep, shower internet, kosher food. Rivka 052-4070620 Tzahi 054-4802655 :Mata ''' :Shalom (my name is Shalom) Shower and sleep. 0523627713 : Sleep and shower - Reuven & Shulamit. Pls. leave by 07:00. Tel: 0544504377 : SHO, Welcome on weekends. Sleep, shower, laundry, internet. Carmel - 054-8112104; Yehuda - 050-6280083 '''Aviezer - SHO. 2 km from the INT. Up to 4 hikers. Pickup / drop off. Sleep in beds, shower, laundry, internet. *'Netiv Ha'Lamed'He '(Grocery store) **Up to 5 in a small apartment. Shower, use kitchen. 24/7. Golan 054-227-1557 **Sleep, shower, use the kitchen. Up to 4 bed/mattress, Iris - 052-3961784 **Logistical support only, at night. From Netiv Ha;Lamed'He to Beit Guvrin. Water supply, drive to train/bus station. Pay for food. Ronen - 052-6254615 * Zekharia Shower, sleep. Please leave by 07:00. Reuven & Shlomit 054-4504777 *'Sarigim Lion' :M, S, L, I ,sleep, (probably) hot meal, Internet, shower, wash-machine, water, hiking books, no dryer, grocery store. Sunday-Tuesday only. Achinoam- 052-6939787, Alon- 054-9965465 : The cave - Sleep in natural cave maintained for hikers. Shower, internet, grocery store nearby. Tal: 0547798992, Tal: 0546864348 : Giv'at Yesha'ayahu : SHO. Sleep, shower, grocery store. Pickup & drop off. Ziv - 050-4332042. e-mail: nekudath@zahav.net.il : Sleep, shower, meals. Ayelet - 0506711550 : Tzafririm - Up to 4 hikers. Pickup & drop off. Nadav & Hagar 050-2206564. On week days only. : Beit Guvrin : Sleep , shower. Maya Yosef - 0505886454 : Orlov family - For 2 hikers. Thursday and Friday only. Tali - 0546766957; Hanan - 0508332788; Ofir - 0552275745 From Lakhish to Eilat * Lakhish ''' * Up to 5 hikers. Sleep (matresses on the porch), shower, supper, laundry, grocery store. Amir - 0507738487, Neta - 050-5662981 * '''Even Shmuel (A religious community. SHO . 5 km north of the INT) * A room for 2-3 female hikers. Sleep, shower, meals, on weekend too. pickup/drop off when possible. Naomi - 054-7886615 * 3-4 hikers, sleep, shower, cook your own meal. In a room / porche / lawn, shower, laudry, not on weekends. Pickup/drop off when possible. Efrat: 052-5353446; Oded: 052-3865893 * Ahuzam :SHO - A room and shower 0547407507 Osher. :Sleep, shower, food, internet. 2-3 hikers. Heidi. Cell: 052-4874787 :Philippe farm - 2 km off trail - Small camping site, restrooms and water. From Thursday to Saturday buy a breakfast from the farm's store 050-4758787 :Kibbutz Dvir - A room for up to 6 hikers, NIS 10/person. Please call in advance to reserve a place. Grocery store. On Friday evening dinner in the dining room of the kibbutz - NIS 35. Noa Hazan 050-2245147. To enter the kibbutz from the rear gate by the INT, contact Noa. :Kibbutz Lahav - Stamp.' '''Two rooms for hikers, 6 or more beds. Hot shower, refrigerator, coffee. Grocery store in the kibbutz. Avi Navon - 050-5474749 :'Sansana''' - No need to contact prior to arrival. 050-2131007 At the gate ask where is "Mit'ham Sofer" :Kibbutz Kramim :Sleep on the lawn, take a shower. Efrat - 0522536220 :Shower, room if available, meals, internet 08-6597131; 052--8991842 :Tene Omarim - Mor farm. 10 minutes drive from the INT. Sleep, shower. Weekends too. Noga - 052-6766000 Meitar :Sleep (tent/room) 2-4 hikers, shower, internet, treatment of pain assocaited with long hiking. Dr. : Oshri Ben Dor - 0502429375 : The Partosh family, sleep, shower, coffee & cake (week days only) - Yehudit - 0509077663 : Sleep, shower, meals, laundry - Shne'ur - 0545391770 : Sleep, shower, meals 054-8005389 Raz, 054-6302189 (Meitar) Viti : The Pintov fam. - Up to 2 hikers in a room. Shower, internet, toilet, kitchen, hot tea, laundry. Niv 0508948653 Livnat 0507834399 : Dana S, I 052-3749838. Please do not call after 20:00 : Tirza and Haim Yovel - Sleep, shower, kitchen 054-4423216 : The Gur Family. SHO, 050-8624022 :Nir - I, S 054-6245982, a bed, a room, or optional sleeping on the balcony, hot shower, toilets and internet : Boaz - Sleep on the lawn. Shower, kitchen,laundry 052-6154072 : Davis family. SHO, Up to 4, bed or mat. Food, shower, laundry, internet. Shaul - 0544222892 : SHO - Sikular family, for 2 hikers, sleep, shower, meal. Ofer - 0505067777 : Lev Yatir - SHO. '~2 km off the INT. 2-3 hikers. Adiela 054-5642500 : '''Shani '- Sleep, shower. Yosi - 0542440581 : '''Amasa - Up to 10 hikers. Sleep in a hut & shower. Dede - 050-7581481 : Susya - '''A religious community : 3-4 hikers. Pickup/drop off if possible. Nave 0584666058 : 3-4 hikers. Shower, meals. Pickup/drop off if possible. Moshe - 052-4239991 : Sleep, shower, meals including weekends. Orit and Noam Pearl - 052-8308263 : Sleep, shower.. All week. Ronit - 052-5117898 : '''Tel Arad - Restrooms, refill water. : Arad : SHO. All week, meals, shower all you need. Yafit - 0542523773 : Large bedouin tent: heating, shower. Use of digging tools for the caching trip. Arie Schiff : schifff@walla.com 054-4649258 Lea 054-4726825 : Dimona : Ayalim students' residence - Sleep, internet, shower, - 0526420600 : Avitan fam. SHO ,Aharon: 0526572257. : Keiynan family. SHO. '''Shower, laundry internet, use refrigertor, sleep on mattresses.Host on weekeds too. Hedva - 050-5729780; Eli - 050-8547440 : Rose's house - Up to 4 hikers in beds. Shower, internet. Rose Eitan - 052-8571292 : Up to 6 hikers '''SHO, '''Laundry, Shower, towels, meals. Azaria family. Shlomi - 052-6593434. Yaffa - 052-6085170. : Eliav '''SHO - 3-4 hikers. 0526070026 : Rosilio family - SHO Up to 4 hikers. All you need. Zion - 0527053434 : SHO, up to 4 hikers in the house (more outside), shower, internet. Ifat - 0504230174; Gavriel - 0523114109. Please text. : Oron - Meals occasionally available from the plant's kitchen. Check at the gate. :Midreshet Ben Gurion - Grocery store : Arthur - Stay at his place (free of charge), Mail Drop. e-mail: art4tour@gmail.com - 0523920891 : Sleep, shower, meals, laundry. Shai & Yael Yagel - 0523689690 : Avital & Ilan - shower, meals, sleep 08-6532326 or 052-5428510 : Tamir and Adi: bed, shower, laundry, internet (free of charge) - 0528596203 : Mariela and Ofir - Sleep, shower,internet, use the kitchen 0544901703 or 0584444042 : A room for hikers - Tal - 054-3386878 : Ido - sleep, shower, internet, cook your meals 0545600787 : Revital - sleep, shower. 054-4717019 :Sleep, shower, cooking, laundry. Former INT hiker. Please text/whatsapp Etai : 050-8549505 :Vered: shower, internet, sleep, kitchen 050-4472544 and 050-6891133 :Up to 4 hikers. Not on weekends. Sleep, shower, laundry, use kitchen. Pls. coordiate 3 days in advance. Hannah - 050-5662499 :Mizpe Ramon :Nahum & Gila Tevski SHO : Sleep, shower, internet, laundry. 052-7204626 : Ari and Shira, sleep, shower SHO 0527204800 : SHO, up to 4 hikers, sleep, shower,laundry, Friday night meals.. Yaffa & Itamar - 052-7204792 : Up to 2 hikers. Sleep, shower, food. Weekends too. Noa - 050-8698070 : Up to 4 hikers. Sleep, shower and all you need. Bezal'el - 0548140163 : Ein Yahav (10 km north of Sapir) : S''' Amit Reis 052-2919333 : Sleep and meals. 0548383289 / 0586662019 . : Sleep, shower, laundry. Pickup/drop off only if possible. Noam - 0542384465 : '''Sapir - '''Grocery store : Up to 3 hikers. Sleep in beds, shower, use kitchen. Raziel - 055-8852275 : Moshe - SHO - 054-5458770 : Oded Ba'arava house - Laundry, shower, sleep - Rotem - 052-3789648 : Sleep, shower, laundry, meal. Ofer - 0549109171 : '''Zofar Grocery store: Open 8:00-14:00 ; 17:00-20:00, Tuesdays & Fridays 08:00-14:00 Up to 4. Sleep, shower, laundry. Hila - 0544654902; Nitai - 0503387968. Sleep & shower. Rotem - 0523321336 *'Tzukim' Up to 6 hikers on matresses. Shower, hot water. Use kitchenette. WIFI. Up to 2 nights. Volunteer for additional nights. Volunteering can be coordinated in Tzukim. Small organic grocery store. Reservations on line only and currently in Hebrew. Ask a Hebrew speaker for help. We can host only hikers that have reserved on line. Thanks! *'Paran' - 5 km off the INT. Grocery store *'Samar' - :Natalie and Lorent 052-4562357 *'Neot Smadar' - Not on weekends. No grocery store. Bat-el or Hillel - 054-9798952 *'Shaharut - '''Camel riders' khan - 2 km north of the village refill water and sleep in a large tent only if place available. *'Eilat''' ** SHO & Kosher. Welcome for a weekend too. Sleep, shower, food, laundry, pickup/drop off if possible. Uria - 0527220176 **The Shelter - First night free for thru hikers only 'based upon availability 086332868 :Liran - Sleep, shower, internet. 052-8222772 Mail Drop Service Mail a package to yourself. This free of charge service is required mainly between Arad to Eilat. *'Midreshet Ben Gurion Arthur - Stay at his place (free of charge), Mail Drop. e-mail: art4tour@gmail.com - 052-3920891 * Mizpe Ramon Mail a package to the post office. You must include your name, and the name of the post office manager in Mizpe Ramon - Almog. The address of the post office in Mizpe Ramon is: Ben - Gurion street 8/9 Mizpe Ramon 80600. Tel: : +972-8-6588416 +972-8-6588416 Please contact by phone the post office before sending the package and verrify with the manager. This is not a regular service of the Israeli post office, it is provided only in Mizpe Ramon. Opening hours: Sun+Thu 08:00-18:00; Mon+Tue 08::00-12:30 and 15:30-18:00; Wed 08:00-13:30; Fri 08:00-12:00; Sat- Closed Shaharut Camel rider nomads camp - 1.5 km north of Shaharut, NIS 35 Tent, meals (extra cost), shower & toilet, a mobile camp to assist you, Mail Drop , logistics & support, Einat 052-8376332, Amir e-mail: gadnaor@zahav.net.il - 052-3351357 Water caches in the desert Private water caches in the desert, not free of charge *'Haim Berger' - 054-5343797 E-mail: negevjeep@gmail.com. Share a cache for solo hikers or small groups of 2 hikers. Pay according to the number of caches you need. * Yanir Yagel - Mitzpe - Ramon 0542461066 or e-mail: yaniryagel@gmail.com * Yoram Zvik ''' - Yeroham - 054-4761761 e-mail: yzvik@netvision.net.il * '''Amir Gadnaor - Shaharut - gadnaor@zahav.net.il 052-3351357 * Tamar Ba'midbar - Be'er Ora - water services and logistic support in the Arava - 058-4470004 * Gal Magal - 050-3550507; Galmagal@gmail.com Taxi service Always ask to turn on the meter. Fixed price rides are significantly more expensive. Please make sure that the taxi driver does not charge for your bacpack that you put in his trunk. *'Kiryat Shemona' - Yaron Partuk - 050-736-3636 *'Arad' - Eli Levi 052-2889579 08-9953791 *'Dimona' Uzi - 052-3557105, Yosi - 050-6435420 * Yeruham - Edmond - 050-8656350; Eli (Observes Saturdasy and holidays) - 050-5962991 *'Mizpe Ramon' (Large VAN) - Tuba - 052-6500666 *'Eilat' - Victor - 0522797752 * Angels Angels